Under The Sun
by Classy Venus
Summary: Atem couldn't be happier with his new summer job as a lifeguard at the local beach. Could he? Well, Yugi certainly could use some cheering up. Yami/Yugi or Atem/Yugi. Whichever you prefer. Au. Rated for kissing, implied stuff, and maybe a few curse words.


****

A/N:

Oneshot galore! This one goes out to my bestie, Rinny! Enjoy my OOC Atem and Yugi, ladies!! I fixed the ending, by the way. I decided that I didn't like it.

Also, the section breaks are kind of strange. Bear with me. I like them.

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

* * *

Atem grinned at his reflection in the mirror. People always told him he was sexy, and he couldn't agree with them more as he admired his toned body in the mirror. The red lifeguard swim trunks hugged his hips perfectly, and the bottom hem fell down to just above his knees. Opening the bottle of styling gel sitting on the bathroom sink, he dipped a hand in it and began spiking up his hair. Atem meticulously stood the naturally black and dyed red locks up straight, leaving the dyed blond bangs to frame his deeply tanned face. After rinsing his hands off, the teen reached across the counter for his box of contact lenses. This was Atem's least favorite part of his morning routine. Holding open his eye, he slipped the first contact in relatively easily, turning his normally gray iris a crimson red shade. Blinking rapidly as his eye adjusted, he put the other lens on the tip of his finger and braced his elbows against the counter top, lowering his finger towards his eye. It went right in, and Atem was glad for that. The last thing he needed on that particular morning was an irritated eye. Once both contact lenses were in, the teen inspected himself once more in the mirror. Deciding to skip the eyeliner, he grabbed his official lifeguard towel and left the bathroom, heading to grab the rest of his stuff and drive himself to the beach. Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Yugi frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he was average, despite his friends' attempts to convince him otherwise. His black swim trunks were mostly covered by the large white t-shirt he was wearing to cover up his pale skin. The neck of the shirt was so wide it was almost falling off of his shoulder. That wasn't to say that Yugi was small or anything. Of course not. The shirt was just his friends that he had borrowed.

Pulling the container of hair gel towards himself, Yugi dipped his hand in and began spiking up his black and red dyed hair, leaving his naturally blond bangs to frame his pale face. After washing the gel off of his hands, the teen uncapped his mascara brush and ran it over his eyelashes a little bit. Blinking his dark blue, almost violet eyes, Yugi left the bathroom after one last glance in the mirror, heading down the stairs and out the front door to his car. Today was going to suck.

* * *

The ocean waves crashed onto the sandy beach violently, foaming and spraying sea salt. The waves were unusually rough that day. Seagulls flew overhead, calling out loudly as they searched for scraps of food people had left. The bright sun shone brilliantly overhead, heating up the air to an almost unbearable temperature.

'Ah, summer,' Yugi thought with a sigh, spreading his towel down under his beach umbrella. Flopping onto the cloth ungracefully, he reached into his bag and pulled out a paperback novel. Squinting, the teen gazed out towards the ocean moodily. He hated the beach. It was too sandy, too salty, and too hot. No matter how much sunscreen Yugi used, he always ended up getting burned by the sun's harsh rays. The fit, tan, and beautiful beachgoers didn't do much for his self-esteem either.

"Hey!" someone called out from behind Yugi, and an incredibly tan, muscular lifeguard jogged down the beach towards the water's edge where a bunch of thin, pretty girls in bikinis were standing and waving to him.

That was another thing Yugi couldn't stand. "Lifeguards…" the teen muttered, burying his nose in his book.

* * *

Nearby, Atem climbed the ladder to the lifeguard chair and climbed into it, pushing his sunglasses onto his face. With a cocky grin, he gazed down at the people on the beach the way a king would watch his subjects from a castle. If there was one thing he loved, it was being in charge.

Something, or rather someone, off to the right caught his eye. He looked more closely and saw the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. The teen had creamy skin and large, almost violet eyes. The boys hair was strikingly similar to Atem's own style, and the lifeguard concluded that the kid had great taste. The way the boy's white t-shirt hung down almost over his shoulder was just too adorable in Atem's opinion, and, compared to anyone else's opinion, Atem's opinion might as well be one of the ten commandments. Moving his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose in order to get a better look, Atem openly gawked at the boy. He pouted slightly when the boy moved under his beach umbrella, obscuring himself from view. Grudgingly returning his attention to the rest of the beach, Atem promised himself that he would get a piece of that mystery kid later when he was on break.

* * *

Yugi flipped a page of his book, wishing it was already time to leave. In an effort to make her son more social and active, Yugi's mother had decided that this summer she would make him drive himself to the beach everyday for a little "fun in the sun". Since Yugi was always obedient to her, he didn't even consider disobeying. His mother really did have his best interests at heart. But no internet, no video games, and no television from nine in the morning until five in the afternoon wasn't a summer vacation to Yugi. It was hell on Earth.

Flipping another page idly, he picked up his phone and checked the time hopefully. Not even close. It was still morning. Muttering an expletive, Yugi put his phone back into his bag and tried to turn his attention back to his book. A gust of wind blew his bangs into his eyes, and he hurriedly tucked them behind his ear. Setting his book down after a few restless seconds, the teen stood up and headed towards the water. The cold ocean washing over his feet was frigid, and the air was much less humid down at the water's edge. Sighing, Yugi wriggled his toes in the wet sand and stared out at a passing boat.

What he wouldn't give to be anywhere but the boring beach.

* * *

Two pale teens came strolling lazily down the beach. One was dressed in a long, white t-shirt, and the other was wearing nothing but swim briefs (**1**). Both had the same snow white hair and wild, spiky haircut. The only difference was that one of the boys was almost a foot shorter than the other and had a more innocent air about him.

Atem saw them coming and climbed down from the lifeguard stand to meet them. "Hey, Bakura. Hey, Ryou," he greeted both of them.

"Hi, Atem," the smaller teen, Ryou, replied in an airy British accent. He glanced briefly at the sun, a look of resentment crossing his face, and opened up the parasol he was carrying. He handed it to his partner.

The one called Bakura rolled his eyes, but he still held the parasol above Ryou's head obediently. "Nancy,"(**2**) he commented scathingly, also with a British accent, before returning his attention to Atem. "Marik said he's coming to take over in a minute. We passed him on our way in. Gods only know what he was going to that poor blondie."

"Great!" said Atem cheerfully, stretching his arms out. "That means now I can finally start flaunting my status."

"Mate, you're a lifeguard," Bakura informed him slowly, raising his eyebrows, "What status?"

"I rule this beach, Bakura," he replied firmly, not to be disheartened.

"Like a pharaoh," Ryou pointed out, busily pulling his hair up and tying it off with an elastic band.

"See, Ryou gets it," Atem said proudly, patting the smaller Brit on the head.

Bakura growled low in his throat. "Don't you fucking touch him!" He wrapped his free arm around Ryou's waist possessively.

"Bakura," Ryou chided with a sigh, glaring halfheartedly at the older teen. He sounded like he apologized for him often, but he didn't seem to mind being held much. "What do you say?"

"Fuck off?" Bakura guessed, leaning down and kissing Ryou full on the lips in order to silence any further protests. Ryou moaned into the kiss, clawing at Bakura's back anxiously. The older Brit tossed the parasol aside carelessly, freeing up his hand for other, surely more worthwhile activities.

Atem walked away, shaking his head amusedly. The two brothers were shameless about what they did. He scanned the beach, quickly spotting the kid from earlier. He was down by the water, gazing absently out towards the horizon. Atem strode towards him purposefully, suddenly wishing he had checked his appearance in a mirror somewhere first. The teen had to laugh at himself for that. When did he not look anything less than stunning? Coming right up behind the small teen, Atem tapped him gently on the shoulder, pausing for half a second to notice how soft the smaller teen's skin was. "Hey."

* * *

Yugi turned around abruptly, startled by the tap on his shoulder. To his credit, he didn't scream when he was suddenly touched. The first thing he noticed was how toned the guy's abs were. His eyes traveled slowly upwards to meet a pair of stunning crimson eyes. "Uhm, hello," Yugi managed to say questioningly, still waiting for his racing heart rate to return to normal.

"Who're you?" the stranger asked in a deep, seductive voice, "I'm Atem."

"Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Yugi," he replied, tucking his bangs behind his ear. He vowed silently that he would chop the stupid thing off if it blew into his face one more time.

"You looked pretty bored just now," Atem explained, "I just figured that it'd be fun to keep you company for a while."

"Why?" Yugi asked somewhat skeptically, digging a hole in the sand with his toes absentmindedly.

"Well, why not?" Atem asked with a sly grin. "I know that if we go a little further down the beach, there's an abandoned lifeguard shack that nobody uses anymore. We could disappear for hours and nobody would find us, if you catch my meaning," he hinted suggestively, stepping closer to Yugi. "How about it, Gorgeous?"

"How about no?" Yugi replied harshly, stepping away from Atem. "You don't even know me!"

"And?" Atem asked slowly, stepping towards Yugi again. He smiled charmingly at the smaller boy. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

Yugi frowned at the lifeguard. What would possess such a person to suggest such things to him of all people? He scrutinized Atem for a second. The teen seemed like your typical, stuck-up bastard to him. Yugi couldn't help but be curious, though. "Why?"

"You sure do ask that a lot," the tanned teen remarked with a deep chuckle that made Yugi shiver. "Fine. It's because I want you very much," he explained simply.

"Well, you won't get me that easily," Yugi told him, trying to look stern. He failed, however, and just pouted cutely.

Atem reached over and brushed the same pesky blond strand of hair behind Yugi's ear again, gazing into the small teen's eyes longingly. 'He has no idea how adorable he is,' Atem thought to himself. He smirked cockily when he saw a light blush rise to Yugi's face. "I like my chances." And with that, he walked away.

Yugi stood there. His had had rose to his ear, and he imagined that he could still feel Atem's touch. His blush increased.

Yes, maybe this summer might not be so bad after all.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you all enjoyed the slightly emo Yugi, narcissist Atem, Brit-and-accidental-Aussie Bakura, and numerous other oddities contained within this bit of fanfiction! And the extremely random tone change in the last paragraph proves how tired I am. I thought it was a nice touch. YOU SHOULD, TOO!

**Footnote(s):**

**1) **Swim briefs = Speedo. Didn't want to use the brand name in order to sound slightly more professional. Trouble is, nobody knows what those banana hammocks are actually called! And come on, people! You just KNOW that Bakura has always wanted to wear one of those. It's a European thing.

**2) **Look that definition up. I dare you.


End file.
